DeltaTale!
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: After the events that transpired within The Dark World during the events of Deltarune, Kris and Susie have lived mostly normal lives. That is until they awaken within the Underground. What new adventure awaits the duo?
1. Chapter 1

DeltaTale!

Chapter 01

* * *

**Unknown Area**

"KRIS!" A voice called out his name. "KRIS!" The voice repeated, even louder. He gripped the ground and rolled over coughing. The male human whose skin seemed to be a shade of blue with armor of silver looked up at the female purple beast that stared at them.

The beast lifted them up and looked at him. "I thought you had died or something." She said looking at Kris who simply stared at the purple monster who remained silent, the two staring at one another. "I think we might be back in **The Dark World**. Well it sure looks like that anyway." She stated as they she paced around. "We also seem to be stuck here. It looks like there is no way out." She added on speaking to Kris who kept his eyes trained on her. She seemed so familiar, yet her name seemed so lost to him.

Then from inside of Kris' head, a voice spoke, jogging his memory.

"**It's Susie!"**

Kris paused before looking down and seeing they were surrounded by bright golden flowers that were illuminated by sunlight. Susie then looked ahead and saw that the room had seemingly opened up revealing a short hallway.

"I guess that is where we should go. Come on Kris!" Susie said as she stomped off, Kris followed suit as the two walked into the doorway and appeared on the other side.

A small patch of grass was the only visible thing in sight before suddenly a flower popped out of the ground a smile on their face. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The flower spoke as it looked directly at Kris and Susie both who simply stared at it. "I can see you two are speechless, so you must be new here! Right…? In that case, Welcome to the UNDERGROUND!" He continued introducing the two to the ground.

"The Underground…?" Susie said questioningly, before whispering to Kris, "I guess this confirms we aren't in **The Dark World** like I thought."

Flowey smiled as ten white pellets appeared behind him. "I should show you two how things work around here before you progress! Do you two know what LV is?" Flowey asked just brimming with positivity and niceness beyond compare.

Susie remained silent before answering the question, "Yeah, we have no idea what LV is. Please do inform us."

**Susie doesn't trust Flowey even slightly.**

"Well golly! LV of course stands for LOVE! Down here, LOVE is shared through these Little white... 'friendliness pellets!'" Flowey said as the pellets behind him began to move towards Kris slowly. "Go on and get them all!" He said smiling his smile slowly turning into a crooked grin. It began to shift even more as Kris began to walk towards the pellets going to touch them, before suddenly Susie grabbed Kris and pulled him back.

"This dude is lying. No doubt about it." Susie said and Flowey paused for a moment staring at the Purple Beast who drew an axe seemingly out of nowhere and prepared to launch it at Flowey as the friendliness pellets disappeared into nothingness. "I see you were about to trick my friend here." She said as she grinned walking towards Flowey who shook as he felt the violence coming from Susie. "How about I show you why you shouldn't do that, especially when I am around!"

Flowey only smiled at this though, stopping the faked shaking. Bullets surrounded Susie catching her off guard and trapping her. "**DIE."** Flowey said as the bullets loomed toward Susie who raised her axe into the air powering it up with Magic before slamming it down shaking the ground and shocking Flowey.

Kris watched in awe as the bullets disappeared and Susie glared at Flowey, annoyed and pissed by the second attempt at trickery by the small flower. "You're getting too annoying for your own good!" Susie shouted as she slammed the axe down again right where Flowey was, the flower shrieking in fear and disappearing back into the ground. "You better stay away too or else you aren't going to get off so easily next time!"

Susie then turned back to Kris who was staring into the dark abyss to the left of him as if looking at something… _or someone._ "Not even a Thank You for saving you eh? Oh whatever, you were always the quiet one of the trio." Susie said as she walked ahead, Kris snapping back to focus and following her the two walking up some stairs and into another door. Kris walked ahead of Susie taking the lead.

As the two walked down the path they saw that a door was already opened for them as if someone was here and had already solved the puzzle for them. "Good thing whoever did this didn't bother to reset the puzzle. Since without Ralsei we would have been stuck her for ages." Susie said as she continued walking, Kris still ahead.

The two walked through room after room, seeing that most of the puzzles had already been solved prior to their arrival. That was until they reached a room where the floor was covered in spikes, the only other thing being the gentle water that remained at calm.

"Well I guess we're stuck here. One wrong misstep and we both are dead." Susie said as she tapped one of the spikes it pricking her finger before she stood up and looked into the water. "You think we should swim across? It seems like the easier way around this entire mess." She said as she put one of her boots into the water, only for it to shoot her foot out and send her tumbling to the floor. "The water it… it forced me out…?" Susie said confudded.

Kris simply stared at the spiked floor being walk over to one of the spikes and stepped onto it, causing it to shift back into the ground catching Susie's attention. "So some of the spikes go back into the ground meaning they are harmless." She stated as she stepped on another, Pushing Kris forward causing him to fall one of the spikes grazing his cheek and causing it to bleed as another poked into Kris' arm, thankfully it was a armored area.

Susie lifted Kris up and carried him back to where they started as Kris rubbed the blood with his hand leaving only the scar from the cut. "Well on the plus side, you look like, twice as cool now with the scar." She said complimenting Kris, causing the boy to smile before suddenly the voice from prior spoke to him once more.

"**I know my way around these parts. Let me guide you both through it." **

Kris paused and looked at the spikes, before allowing the voice to take control. Kris then felt his SOUL change as he grabbed Susie's hand gripping it catching her off guard.

"Woah Kris, what are you doing-" Susie began before "Kris" broke into run and charged forward holding her hand tightly as he made his way throughout the entire puzzle both him and Susie now on the other side of the spiked floor. "How did you do that so easily…?" Susie asked questioningly before smiling, "I wonder what other secrets are you are keeping from me Kris." She said as Kris nodded and continued walking forward Susie following close behind.

As the two crossed throughout the area they finally arrived at a leafless tree with its fallen leaves surrounding it. Kris stared at the tree, it seemed so familiar. Then they remembered that his father had a tree similar to it within **The Dark World.** The two then went around the tree and walked toward the tidy little home, both entering it.

~**Home~**

Kris and Susie entered the home, looking around seeing no one in sight. The two surveyed the house, wondering where the owner was, as the lights were on. Then something caught Susie's nose causing her to break into a smile. "Kris, do you smell that? Can you smell that indescribable delicacy?" She said, in a whisper as she followed her nose toward it as she entered the room to the left, seeing a familiar figure sitting at a table eating a slice of a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie and another sitting down read a book.

The pink horned glasses wearing goat with pink accents looked at the two with a mixture of shock and surprised as the three stared at one another, the elderly goat breaking the silence with a simple question. "Are you two hungry? I have some leftover pieces of pie and tea." She asked and Susie responding with a casual smile.

"Yes Ms. Toriel." She said and Toriel gave her a surprised look.

"How do you know my name? I don't believe I've ever met you before…" Toriel responded a curious look on her face.

Susie froze, confused. "Uh, just a weird feeling I guess." She responded rubbing the back of her head. Toriel giggled at this.

"Very well then, I hope you trust your weird feeling a lot more." She responded as she walked into the kitchen. Susie then looked down at Kris. "That IS your mom right?" She whispered and Kris looked up and nodded. "Weird… Anyway, Ralsei! It has been a while." She said greeting the Prince of The Dark who pulled off his cap.

"So it really is you two. Did you two wake up in that flower bed too?" Ralsei asked and Kris nodded as they walked over and looked at the book Toriel was reading which was labeled "Seventy-Two Uses for Snails" with Toriel's name written in it.

"**That one is one of her favorites. No doubt about it."**

Ralsei smiled at Kris. "Toriel is your mom? When she first saw me without my hat on she called me 'Her Child' and 'Asriel' and hugged me while crying. It was a bit awkward since I didn't really know her but she insists on calling me 'My Child' despite my name being Ralsei as she knows." She explained to the two Susie yawning.

"Okay whatever, Is Lancer here too?" Susie asked and Ralsei shrugged, confused to the whereabouts of Lancer, Susie's closest friend and former partner in evil.

As Toriel emerged, holding two plates of pie sitting them down on the opposite sides before going back and carrying out two cups of tea. As Kris and Susie sat down, Toriel looked at Kris. "Your name is Kris correct?" She asked and Kris nodded as he ate the pie. "You seem familiar, like an old friend." She said patting him on the head. "You must be tired after journeying so far. Do you wish to sleep?" She asked and Kris nodded.

"I could use some rest too." Susie said and Toriel smiled at this beckoning both Kris and Susie elsewhere. Ralsei watched the three walk away (both holding their plates and teacup) and he smiled as his friends walked away. Then suddenly a flower popped a smile on his face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey said introducing himself to Ralsei. "Hey your name is Ralsei right?" He asked still smiling.

Ralsei nodded. "My name is Ralsei, I'm a Prince from The Dark World." He responded.

"That's AWESOME! Though, don't you want to get home? Don't you want to help Susie and Kris get home so they can be with their families?" Flowey asked smiling.

"Well yeah, I need to get home so I can help my uh… Co-Prince? Rule the Kingdom." Ralsei explained to Flowey whose smile grew even bigger. He liked every word and every single bit of information he was _freely_ being given.

"Well all you have to do is go the King's Castle and get past the barrier and you all will be free!" Flowey said gleefully, not even a hint of evil in his voice. He faked his emotions of happiness.

Ralsei had a surprised look on his face. "What? Really? That's amazing! Thank you!" Ralsei said as he grabbed his hat and rushed out leaving Flowey alone. The flower smiled before stopping Ralsei.

"Keep this hush hush though,

"**It's all coming together now."** Flowey spoke as he disappeared back into the ground leaving.

_After a Good Rest…_

Kris rolled off of his bed and fell to the ground waking Susie and Ralsei who were fast asleep on the floor. As Kris stood up he noticed that the door was cracked and the lights were off throughout the house. He opened the door and saw Toriel rushing down the stairs quickly, Susie and Ralsei seeing this event happen as well.

"I wonder where she is going." Susie said questioningly. "We should follow her, she may need our help with something." She said and Kris and Ralsei nodded in agreement the trio heading down the stairs silently following Toriel. The three followed the woman who resembled Kris' mother downward. "Do you have any idea where she is going…?" She asked as she turned the corner and saw Toriel stop.

Toriel sighed as she turned and faced the three. "Do you all wish to leave the RUINS…?" She asked as she looked directly to Kris. "Susie. two may leave… However… He must stay." Toriel said keeping her eyes locked on Kris. The tension between the four filled the air as Susie drew her axe and Ralsei drew a wand. "I've seen what happens when humans leave here. Once a human leaves the Ruins… They never come back." She explained to the three. "I cannot allow Kris to leave here. I am putting his life at risk! I am not letting another child die when I can stop it!" She shouted.

***Toriel is Crying For You…**

Kris drew his blade and looked at Toriel her face reflected on the silver. He was shaking, being forced to do battle with his own mother. Or at least a woman who shared the same name and appearance as her.

Toriel then launched a large array of Fire Balls, Kris and Susie ducking as they charged at her before stopping and leaping back. They couldn't bring themselves to harm her. She had been their teacher, and along with Kris' mother. Even harming her slightly would inflict a great deal of psychological trauma Ralsei theorized as she observed the repeating process of Kris and Susie dodging and evading Toriel's attacks with her Fire magic.

An idea then came to Ralsei, he jumped in the middle of the one sided battle. "Can't we just talk about this? There is another way we can resolve this without **FIGHT**ing? Right?" He pleaded and Kris and Susie paused before looking to Toriel who held a fireball in her hand, before extinguishing it.

"Promise me one thing and I will let you pass." Toriel said her tears still flowing as she looked into Ralsei's eyes reminding her of fallen son from years ago. "You two will protect Kris with your lives." She said as she approached the three Susie smiling.

"Of course." Ralsei said and Susie nodded as well putting her axe back wherever it once was.

"We'll do whatever we can." Susie stated. "We'll make sure Kris returns home to his mother safe and sound." She continued clearly trying to hide her embarrassment. "We promise." She finished, Toriel smiling as she wiped away one of her tears. She walked over to the three and gave them a bare hug.

Toriel then gave the three a slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. "Goodbye. Stay safe on your journey." She said she said as she walked around the three. "If you three ever need someplace to stay… The door is always unlocked." She said as she walked back and turned the corner disappearing out of sight.

The trio remained silent as if they left the 'Ruins' walking over a small patch of green, Kris turning around and looking into the darkness surrounding it.

"Thank You for Sparing her." A voice said calling out in the darkness before the sound of footsteps and the sound of what seemed to be teleporting being able to be heard as Kris continued upward with his friends seeing the cracked door slipping through it.

**DeltaTale!**

**Chapter 01**

**END!**


	2. Toriel Tells a Story

_**DeltaTale!**_

_Chapter 1.5_

_Toriel Tells a Story..._

* * *

**Timeline Placement: This chapter takes place prior to Kris & Susie reaching Toriel's home**

* * *

_The Ruins_

Ralsei wasn't sure where he was, he only knew it wasn't his home, aka, The Dark World. He had went through a countless amount of puzzles with some difficulty, and then he had an encounter with a ghost named "Napstablook" who he had become friends with quickly. Now, he was outside a home of sorts.

Ralsei went to the door and gave it two knocks and before he could knock a third time, a won opened the door. She had a beautiful purple dress and seemed kind and gentle. She looked harmless. "Hello there. I don't get too many newcomers…" She spoke, before simply staring at Ralsei. The boy didn't have his hat on, allowing the woman to take a nice long look at his face.

The woman than rubbed Ralsei's head. "Oh dear, you must be so confused aren't you My Child? Come in, I'll make you some tea." She said inviting Ralsei in, the young Prince entering the house without question. "My name is Toriel, I am the Caretaker of the Ruins." She said as she guided Ralsei to the kitchen, the Prince resting comfortably on a chair in front of the table. The two empty seats reminding him of his friends.

Ralsei sat there, arranging his scarf waiting patiently for Toriel to return. The goat-like woman returning after a few minutes with tea in one hand and a slice of a pie in another. She sat down the plate and tea in front of Ralsei and moved to the otherside of the table and sat down.

Ralsei took a sip of tea. It was… Pleasantly warm. Heated just right. The taste was amazing. He could tell it was made purely of… love. "This tastes astounding." He commented makin Toriel chuckle.

"Thank you. I made it myself." She said as the two fell silent, aside from the sounds of Ralsei eating his Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie & drinking his tea before Toriel spoke, "Do you want to hear a story?" She asked and Ralsei paused before nodding.

Toriel let out a cough and prepared herself.

"_Once Upon a Time, there was a time where both humans and monsters lived on Earth in peace and in harmony. There was a King of the Monsters, and a Leader of the Humans. We coexisted happily, supporting one another in anyway we could. There were two future rulers of both, a monster and a human who were both to be married to truly unite the two races. That was until, one day… The children were playing when the monster released a spell, that hurt the human, damaging their soul. In one last desperate attempt to save the human's life, the monster absorbed the human soul… When the monster brought the soulless body to the leaders. The horror brought by the event had torn a hole deep between the two tribes. A war was fought between the two races over the death of the child and the loss of their soul. The monster who had absorbed the soul had disappeared. The humans sealed the monsters underground with magic of their own… Hope was lost, as a single human soul was needed to break free..."_

"_Years passed with the monsters sealed deep beneath the ground… Until one day, a human fell into the Underground… Hope was returned with them. The kingdom was happy, despite the bloody history between the two races, the monsters accepted the human as one of their own. The King, The Queen, and The Prince all accepted them as one of their own. Then one day, the human fell ill. They wished to see the golden flowers of their village once more… The human and monster left the Underground together. Then… The human died. The Prince absorbed the soul and the two created a being of absolute power. The human told the monster to go and destroy the barrier completely, allowing everyone to be free. However, the humans struck just before they could, the monster refusing to harm them leading to the demise of both. The monster didn't have the energy to break the barrier. So they disappeared back into the darkness. The Prince explained to the tale to The King and The Queen, and just before they could be saved, both souls shattered into fragments. The Monsters banded together, their power equating to one Human Soul and so they went to war once more. The monsters were defeated and sealed under a stronger barrier, which required several human souls to free them. Leaving the Kingdom with no heir, and every single monster with despair."_

Toriel concluded the story, not noticing the tears that had been going down her face. Ralsei simply stared at her a single tear going down his face. "Oh my, it seems I've rambled on for too long, allow me to go get you some more tea." She said with a heartwarming smile as she left, Ralsei simply staring back into in his cup of tea, thinking back to the human he knew.

**Chapter 1.5 END**


End file.
